Chaos: Rise Of Order
by The True Dovahkiin
Summary: Tusnami has returned to Chaos' universe to seek the help of the new elite 7 to save the old elite 7 but just as they are about to leave the anti-7 return with an army at their backs and the only way to solve both their problems is to find the swords of the nameless, can they defeat the anti-7 and save the elite 7 or will all relity fall to Order? i don't own PJO
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Percy Jackson used to love camp he had friends there and his girlfriend was there but now he has hated it ever since Matthew, his new half-brother, came and now he's just nothing, let's start from the beginning.

It all started when Matthew was claimed by their dad, Poseidon, before that he was ok a little bit risky but bearable but when Poseidon claimed him he grew an ego the size of Russia but it got worse when his friends started to hang out with him but he wasn't bothered but then they ditched the greatest demigod alive to hang out with him even Nico but what happened next was even worse, Percy just came back from a quest to find Zeus's bolt again, I mean get better security, Percy went to their cabin to find Matthew in bed with a girl so the older brother was about to leave when the girl shouted

"Oh yes harder harder please I want more, just don't tell Percy"

He recognized that voice as Annabeth's at that point he had turned around ripped his brothers blankets off him to find him and Annabeth completely naked and at that second Annabeth tried to play it off as something else

"help me Matthew is raping me help" she shouted

"forget it I know what you were doing" he said with resent in his voice

"oh yes harder harder please I want more" he said miming her voice

"just don't tell Percy" he said angrily

"wait Percy let me ex…" she tried to say but he was out the door and on his way to New York

When the teenage boy got to his mum's apartment he saw something that will stay with him forever, her apartment building on fire and just outside on the street the burnt bodies of his mum and Paul he decided couldn't stay there any more so the demigod ran and ran.

Percy Jackson had nothing no family, no friends, no home, not even riptide, Poseidon gave it to Matthew, he have to fight monsters with his bare hands, as the two time saviour of Olympus sat there a pitch black vortex appeared and out stepped a man completely dressed in black, the half-blood jumped up ready to fight but before the boy could strike he said

"I am not here to fight you, Perseus"

"How do you know my name?" he asked

"I know everything, I created everything" he replied calmly

"who are you?" The son of Poseidon asked

"I have been known by many names in my time, but first I was known as chaos" he answered

"you're the chaos, the creator of all, father of Giga and all that" Percy asked

"yes" he answered simply

"what are you doing here?" Percy asked

"I am here to recruit you for my army" he said

"me?" Perseus asked pointing at himself

"yes you will finish the elite 7" he replied

"the elite what?" Percy asked

"the elite 7, a group of 7 warriors hand-picked by me there is an archer, a knifeman, an assassin, a mage, a Spartan and a commando, you will be the swordsman and the leader" he explained

"but you have to accept the position" he said

"ok" Percy said shaking chaos' hand

And as soon as the forgotten hero did that he was ripped away from his old life and thrown in to a new one.

As soon as the Greek demigod stepped out the vortex he was in a throne room with 7 thrones in a U but only 6 were occupied

"who is this chaos?" asked a girl on the 3rd throne to the left

"this is the swordsman the last member of the elite 7" chaos replied

"ok well I'm the knifewoman, Phoenix " she said

"I'm the archer, Hawkeye" said a guy next to Phoenix

"I'm the Spartan, Leonidas" said a guy next to Hawkeye

"I'm the assassin, Shadow" said a guy across from Phoenix

"I'm the commando, Tipper" said a guy across from Hawkeye

"and I'm the mage, Merlin" said the guy across from Leonidas

"well I'm Perseus" he said

"you know you don't have to use that name anymore" chaos told him

"ok just call me, tsunami" Percy said

"well lets get you a new sword and start training" chaos said

Percy picked a sword made with chaos infused metal and he started training.

That was the beginning of the great adventure

1000 years later

the void

"what do you want Hawkeye?" Tsunami asked

"chaos wants us in the throne room" he replied

"You are all going to Earth." Chaos said.

That was the beginning of the adventure in the adventure

Percy's POV

I sat at the beach with my feet in the sea just then I heard someone shout

"hey I'm back"

I turned to see who it was and I saw someone who looked just like me could be my twin

"who are you?" I asked

"I'm alexander son of Annabeth and Matthew" he told me

"you don't look like Matthew" I said

"I have been told that" he said

"how old are you?" I asked

"coming up 999" he answered

Wait for him to be that old Annabeth would have had to been pregnant before I left before Matthew even came so that makes Alexander my son.

Later

"I once trapped Chaos' brother in a forever dying star" I told him

"so where is this star?" he asked

"right there" I said not even having to look

"but there is nothing there" he said

"WHAT!" I exclaimed looking at exactly where the star should be and there was nothing

"oh not this is bad so bad no this is bigger than bad this is worse than anything ever" I said pacing about

"what's wrong?" Alex asked

"I have to tell them now" I said ignoring Alex and running to the chaos cabin with Alex right behind me, as soon as I bust in to the cabin Hawkeye screamed "wow what's the emergency"

"it's gone he has escaped" I told them

"what's gone?" Merlin asked

"THE STAR ITS GONE!" I screamed and at that second you could see all their faces turn as white as snow.

"no it can't be gone It has to be there" Merlin was saying as they all ran outside to see

"oh my chaos it is gone" Phoenix said

"well we're screwed" Tipper said

"what's going on out here?" Thalia asked

"Order has escaped and will be heading for us to get his revenge, so basically we are totally and utterly screwed do you hear me S.C.R.E.W.E.D screwed" Shadow shouted shaking Thalia

All the elite 7 and their protégés were training getting ready for our fight with order, Merlin was teaching Mordred new spells the others teaching their protégés new move, we were all doing this in the arena when a black vortex appeared and out came Chaos "lord Chaos what is the meaning of this visit?" Leonidas asked

"I am here to talk to you about Order" he said

"what about him?" I asked

"he will be here in a month's time so beware" he told us

"anything else?" phoenix asked

"one thing" he said

"what is it?" tipper asked

"you can't beat him" he told us

"WHAT!" we all shouted

"we can win and we will no matter what you say I believe we can defeat him and I don't care if we die by his hand everyone will know I died fearlessly and fighting and I will still be a hero" I said inspiring everyone else

"no you can't beat him without Tsunami's protégé" Chaos said correcting himself

"so you gonna send him on a spirit quest to find his protégé?" Merlin asked

"no" Chaos told them

"why?" Lysander asked

"because his protégé is here and he knows who it is" Chaos

"who is it?" they all asked looking at me like I knew and I did I knew exactly who my protégé is and I've known since I met him

"it's my son" I told them

That's the part where it was hopeless for a second

A long time ago there was a great battle in a great city, this battle was between a force of pure good and one of pure evil, the battle destroyed the city tearing this great city thought to be the centre of the world apart but seven brave warriors fought the creature of pure evil and dragged it back to whence it came but in the process they were stuck in the creatures realm, some say that right now as we speak the warriors fight the creature in its realm fighting a battle they cannot win and cannot lose but it is also thought that the warriors died dragging the creature back to its own realm, we will never know if the great warriors are dead or alive

And this is my legacy

10 years in Chaos' universe, 1000 in Orders

Tsunami's POV

Me and shadow jumped over a large rock and hid behind it, "Shadow there's a cave just over there we can rest there for some time" I told him

"ok on the count of three we run for that rock and then the cave" shadow said

"ok 1…..2….." I said but then and order hound jumped in front of us so shadow shot it in the face with his revolver

"GO" he shouted

We ducked behind another rock and we were about to run for the cave when we heard, "COME OUT ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE" Order shouted, I looked over the rock and I could see order surrounded by him minions and the other 5 of the elite 7 in chains at his feet.

"we should save them" shadow whispered to me

"no they gave me their rings as a sign that they accept they have been captured and that they trust me to save them , if I try now then we will fail" I said

"ok" shadow said, taking my hand, "it's been an honour serving with you"

"and with you" I said then I turned and ran for the cave and dived in without order seeing, turned around to find Shadow not there and then I realized he had put his ring in my hand

"RUN ALL YOU WANT TSUNAMI I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL DESTROY MY BROTHER" order shouted outside

The end

This chapter was written for me by son of Jupiter bolt 14 and is the start to my new story now review and stuff

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tsunami's POV

I was options, I was on my own everyone had been captured and I couldn't save them on my own I need to do this no matter the risk, it is the only way to rescue them well better get this over with, I thought debating with my self

I powered up all 7 rings and punched the wall of the cave I was in and a tear in the fabric in space time, I punched it again and it became bigger so I put my hands in and pulled in open before jumping through as it snapped shut behind me.

Hurricane's POV

I was sitting in council with the rest of the elite 7, "so if we have nothing to talk about can we leave?" Mordred asked

"you can" I said before a strange light appeared, "what is that?"

"it seems to be a tear in the fabric of space time" siren said

"well what is it doing here?" I asked, just then some fingers pooped out and stretched the tear open before someone jumped out of it and the tear snapped shut.

I turned my attention to the person who had jumped out and it was my father, "dad!" I said running to his side and helping him up, "what are you doing here?"

"the rest of the elite 7 have been captured by Order and I'm not powerful enough to stop him so I need your help" he said

"you want us to get to Orders universe?" Lysander asked shocked

Chaos ran in, "felt a disturbance in the fabric of space time" he said, "tsunami?"

"hey chaos" tsunami said before he collapsed

"DAD!" I shouted

"what did he want?" chaos asked as tsunami was dragged out by medics

"he wanted our help to go and rescue the rest of the elite 7 in orders universe" joker told him

"no you cannot go there" chaos said

"ok" the elite 7 said in unison

"there is also other news" chaos said, "it seems the anti-7 have found orders old army and have teamed up with Gaia to destroy us all"

"didn't we kill her in new York?" I asked

"you know now that I think about it we didn't" Lysander said, "she must of escaped"

"so what is happening?" I asked

"the anti-7 are commanding orders old fleet and are attacking the outer most planets of the inter galactic alliance of planets" chaos said

The inter galactic alliance of planets or IGAP is an alliance of millions of planets that have met the criteria to join, there are 11 levels that the planets are categorized in to, level 0 is an uninhabited planed with no life, level 1 planets have some form of life, level 2 planets have intelligent life that can distinguish between individuals and asks questions, level 3 planets have some form of government be it communism or capitalism, level 4 planets mean that the dominate species can communicate instantly from opposite ends of the planet, on level 5 planets the dominate species can travel inside their solar system, on level 6 planets the dominate species can travel outside their solar system, level 7 planets mean the dominate species has colonized another planet, level 8 the dominate species can travel at the speed of light or faster, on level 9 planets dominate species have discovered instant teleportation and on level 10 planets the dominate species has discovered time travel. A planet only needs to be level 6 to join IGAP.

"then we need to protect the IGAP" I said wanting to assemble the fleet

"no you need to go to earth and introduce them to the IGAP" chaos said

"they have met the criteria to join?" joker asked, with a seriously tone

"yes now go to earth and reveal aliens to them" chaos said

We all got in to our ship and flew to earth, we teleported in to the UN meeting room just as the speaker of the assembly was about to start talking, "we are representatives of the inter galactic alliance of planets or IGAP and the human race has finally met the criteria to join us, what say you governments of earth" I said

"who are you?" the speaker asked

"we are the heralds of the almighty god chaos" I said

"you mean the one in Greek myth?" the speaker asked

"yes and the Greek gods exist as well" I told them

"yes we're right again" the Greek representative said

"but they live in American now" I said

"ha in your face Greece" the American rep said

"anyway you have met the criteria to join IGAP so what is you answer?" I asked

"what are the advantages?" one of the reps asked

"well inter galactic trade and fanatical stability as well as freedom of movement throughout IGAP" I said

" that sounds good but this is a big decision and all the citizens of earth must be part of this which is why I propose a mass election all the voting ages to be lowered to 15 and everyone must vote" the speaker said

End of chapter 1

Just to intro the story now on with the new chapter for shadow look out for that and CAKE!

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
